


Natural Causes: The Popcorn Kernel

by folc4evernaday



Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folc4evernaday/pseuds/folc4evernaday
Summary: Everything was perfect. His freedom would be obtained in a matter of hours. Revenge would be sought and he would be the victor. Little did Lex Luthor know it would all come to an end so quickly.





	Natural Causes: The Popcorn Kernel

_**Wedded Bliss!**_  
  
The headline splashed on the cover of Tattletale Weekly of Lois Lane in his arms. Never would he understand how Lois Lane had gone from her infatuation with Superman--a God -- to someone as lowly as her reporting partner, Clark Kent. His jaw tightened as he stared at the expression on his former fiancee's face. He took a fist full of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth, chomping on the kernels as he allowed a slow smile to cross his face.  
  
One day.  
  
He just had one more day before he would be rid of this hell hole. The clone had been trained. Dr. Mamba said his plant in the white house would be executing the pardon that would rid him of these bars and free him into the life of luxury he was destined for. Nothing would stop him.  
  
He threw another fistful of kernels in his mouth chomping angrily as he stared at the image once more. Soon this would all be over. Soon he would...  
  
 _'No,'_ his mind went into a panic as he struggled to wheeze and find the air. _'Not like this!'_  he felt his throat begin to close up as he angrily struck his chest against the edge of the table he was sitting at. The crowd of inmates around him ignored his pleas as the fogging thoughts took over him. The last thing that crossed his mind was how he had lost his life, not in a battle of wills against his greatest foe but instead had met his end to a lowly popcorn kernel.  
  
  
 _~The End_


End file.
